Those who Overcame
by 40cake
Summary: After the death of Asura, everything seems like it can go back to normal. But when Crona and Maka begin going out, a rift appears between her and Soul. Meanwhile, the witches are still at large, and its up to Kid, Maka, Blackstar, and Crona to stop them. But will their friendships hold, or will they fall apart?
1. Day 0

_Day 0 after Asura's death_

* * *

**_Crona, 1:35 PM_**

The heavy door slid closed. Crona didn't bother locking it. There was someone he wanted to see. After everything was done, though, how could she...

_No_, Crona thought,_ I have to learn to deal with this._

A small yell echoed down the corridor. Crona lifted his head. A small buzzing feeling came about in his stomach. _Ah! Not this again_, he thought,_ I don't know..._

"Hello," A girls voice rang from the other side of the door, "Crona?"

"In here," Crona said, his voice trembling a bit, "Its open."

The door swung open softly. Maka Albarn stepped in. A smile crossed her face, seeing Crona sitting on his bed. Then he popped out.

"WHERE'S MY CANDIES," Ragnarok inquired, looking suspiciously at Maka.

Maka giggled. The little giggling made Crona smile, looking at the floor, clutching his arm. But the buzzing wouldn't go away._ What is this,_ Crona thought_, I think mother told me something about this. That it was dangerous?_ Crona racked his mind for an answer.

"Actually," Maka said calmly, pulling out a large glass jar, "Right here."

Ragnarok licked his lips. It was full of jelly beans and all sorts of candy. And it wasn't small. "I guess you aren't so ugly after all."

"You got that right," Crona muttered.

A surprised look came across Maka's face. "Wh-what?"

Crona's head shot up, frightened. "Uh, uh," He stammered, "N-nothing." Crona forced out a laugh.

"What he's saying, but isn't," Ragnarok declared, "Is that..." He was stopped short, except for muffled yelling, Crona's hand over his mouth. Maka was curious.

"OWW OW OW!" Crona exclaimed. Ragnarok had bitten his hand.

"Well you brought it on yourself," He said, swallowing a jelly bean.

Crona looked back at Maka. She was blushing, giggling at the two fighting.

"Well," Maka laughed, "If you're done arguing with yourself."

Crona smiled, his cheeks reddening from embarrassment._ What do I say, what do I say..._

"Crona?" Maka turned her head to the side, curious.

"Uh, sorry," Crona apologized, struggling over the words, "Its just, uh."

"Got something on your mind?"

"Damn right he does," Ragnarok boasted, "YOU."

Crona's fist connected with Ragnarok's jaw, tossing a gummy bear out of his mouth and into the air. He struggled to grab it, arms flailing, but it hit the floor. "RUINED!" Ragnarok yelled. As the two argued, Maka sat, giggling, but confused.

_Maybe he's lying, _she thought_, but, what if he isn't?_

"Crona." Maka said calmly, collecting herself._ Its time to find out,_ she thought.

"Ye-yes?" He stammered.

Maka closed her eyes. _I won't get anywhere with him like this._ She put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay." She said.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't be."

Crona smiled. "Okay."

"Can I ask you something."

That look of fright, surprise came back on Crona's face. Maka squeezed his shoulder, and it left.

"Yeah. You can."

"Is what Ragnarok just said true? That you..." She searched for the word. "Like me?"

Crona developed an awkward smile, blushing intensely. "Of course. You were my first friend, you've always been my best friend!"

_He's moving around the question,_ Maka thought.

_Oh god, oh god. How do I deal with this?_ Crona probed his mind for answers, but nothing came up. The buzzing was awful.

"No, I mean, more than that," Maka calmed herself, hiding her own nervousness._ But what if he doesn't. What if I make a fool of myself in front of him?_

"Like what?"

"Like..." She searched for an example, "Like how my fa- how my mother liked my father, when they were together."

Crona bent back, that look coming across. Maka squeezed, but to no avail._ She'll find out, and she won't feel the same back..._

"What are you talking about?" Maka asked.

Crona but his hand over his mouth._ I was thinking aloud?! Oh, no. Don't know how to..._

Maka took his hand from his mouth, putting hers in Crona's palm. Crona relaxed.

"The... the buzzing I don't know-" Crona began. Maka put a finger over his lips.

"It's okay." She said. Their eyes locked.

"I know."

Crona closed his eyes, tilting his head in towards Maka's._ It'll be alright. She'll show me how to deal with this._

_She always does._

"HOLD UP A SECOND!"

It was Ragnarok, hands on both their heads, pushing them apart.

Maka looked angry, fiery. Crona curled himself up a bit. The look scared him. "Yes?"

Ragnarok looked down at Crona. "Don't you remember what lady Medusa said about this?"

"Something about it being dangerous?" Crona looked confused.

"Exactly," Ragnarok turned to Maka, "This can only hurt him," he stated.

Maka grew even more fiery. Crona backed up, curling himself. She stopped herself.

"See," Ragnarok stated victoriously.

"No," Crona retorted.

"Huh?" Ragnarok asked.

"No, she won't hurt me." Crona lifted his head at Maka. She had that same angered face, but he faced her, even over all his fright. "I trust her to. This is something I have to deal with, even if I don't know how."

Maka's face softened, looking at the ground. A hand gripped her shoulder. She looked up. Crona was sitting over her. A tear streaked down Maka's face. Crona's hand reached over, wiping it off.

"Yeah, mom said something like this:" Crona raised Maka's chin, "Love can cut deeper than any sword, pierce more than any spear, shatter more than any mace, or hurt more than anything else. But now I see she missed something." Tears fell down his face. Maka's eyes glistened. "You have to let them hurt you first."

Maka wiped her face, eyes moist. "That's right. And I won't hurt you."

"I know. I know." Their heads leaned in, touching foreheads.

After a few seconds, they lifted away.

"Alright, I've gotta go. Soul's probably looking for me." She got up and turned away.

"Hey, Maka," Crona said, "One last thing."

"Yeah."

"I, uh, I'm not sure how to deal with all this." She looked at him, perplexed. "Not like, um..."

"Crona," Maka placed her hand on his shoulder, "I won't tell."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

With that, she closed the door. As Ragnarok chowed on his candy, Crona curled up on his bed with his pillow. He hugged it tightly, smiling.

**_Soul, 1:40 PM_**

"Where do you think she is?" Soul asked Blackstar, who was standing next to him.

"I bet she went to go make out with that pink-haired chick," Blackstar stated.

"First off, Crona is a guy."

"What? Oh, yeah."

Soul shook his head. "You really are an idiot. Second, he's not even her type."

Blackstar looked at him questioningly. "How do you know?"

"I'm her partner, just trust me on these kinds things."

"I bet you the first... FIVE kishin eggs that you're wrong." A big smiled appeared on Blackstar's face.

"A bet, eh? Alright." They shook hands. "It's on. Now, where is Maka." _Really hope he's wrong, but five easy souls?_

"Right up here." It was Maka's voice.

The two looked up, she was at the top of the steps, waving down, a big smile on her face.

Blackstar leaned over. "I bet thats from-"

**_Maka, 1:42 PM_**

Soul had just punched Blackstar across the face.

"What's with you two?" Maka inquired.

Soul turned back. An awkward smile crossed his face. He scratched his head. "Oh, nothing, just a stupid bet."

"Oh, really? What about?" _Please, please, _she thought.

Blackstar shot up. "I'm gonna prove you and Crona are going out," He shouted.

Maka forced a confused look. "Why would you think that?"

"Just," Blackstar scratched his head, "I dunno, just a hunch."

"Well good luck with that you two." _Why the hell did I say that, _Maka thought.

She continued to walk down the steps, avoiding eye contact with the boys.

As she left, she could hear one closing remark.

"Totally obvious," Blackstar stated.

"Not really," Soul retorted.

_I really hope it isn't,_ Soul thought.


	2. Day 1

Day 1

**_Crona, 6:50 AM_**

Crona sat up. He was on a beach. He could see where a circle had been drawn in the sand. One that had been erased by a little girl.

He shook his head, looking around. There wasn't much to see, except on his left. On the top of a small dune was a feminine figure.

"Maka!" Crona called out, running through the dry sand toward her. But she didn't respond, didn't even look toward him. "MAKA!" He called again. Again, no response.

He reached the dune. It had a steep slope, and seemed to go on forever. Crona tried climbing it, but every time slipped. Maka didn't look toward him. She didn't even seem to be able to hear him at all. "MAKA!"

Then, someone else appeared over the horizon, running towards Maka. Crona strained his eyes to see who it was. Maka seemed to perk up, getting happier.

_Is it me?_ Crona thought,_ No._

It wasn't.

_Soul._

Soul ran straight into Maka's arms. They embraced. Crona felt fury seeping through his body. He extended his hand, Ragnarok materializing in his grasp. Then Crona got a feeling, like being stabbed in the heart.

The two kissed.

Crona yelled. The two broke apart as Crona shot up onto the dune. He was red with rage. But Crona was no longer in control of himself. He said the six words he never wanted to say again.

Crona cocked his head, a massive smile crossing his cheeks. "My blood is black, you know."

"Let's get this loser, Maka," Soul stated, transforming.

"Agreed." Maka smiled.

Crona grew even angrier. He began to swing, the two Meisters locked in battle on the rolling sand. Blows were exchanged, the fighters lept, twirled, and blocked. Neither could gain the upper hand. Then Crona struck a hit, cutting into Maka's shoulder.

"That'll teach you," He said, smiling crazily, "to betray my trust again."

"What are you talking about," She inquired from behind gritted teeth, "I was always into Soul. I said 'yes' more out of pitty than anything else."

Crona stumbled back, tears falling down his face in his rage. "No," He shouted, "NO!" He swung again, this time being blocked. He began to swing harder and quicker. A blow struck Soul, slicing through the shaft of the scythe.

Soul crumpled to the ground, a gash nearly cutting him in half. "NO!" Maka screamed.

As Crona raised his sword to deal the final blow, a voice rang through his head.

_It can cut deeper than any sword._ He slashed into Maka's chest, blood staining the sand crimson. She reeled back hitting the ground. Tears streamed from Crona's face.

_It can pierce more than any spear._ Crona stabbed downward, slashing open Maka's arm and side, he stabbed again, this time hitting her chest. She coughed, blood spurting out of her mouth.

_It can break more than any mace._ Crona felt a sharp stinging in his back. He swung round, hitting Soul in the side of the head with a sickening crunch, his arm still in scythe form. Crona turned back to Maka.

"After all this," Crona remark, enraged, "After all we've been through-"

"Soul and I have been through more."

_It can hurt more than anything else._ Crona thrust the sword down, directed at Maka's chest again. A nauseating spluch hit his ears as blood spattered outward. Maka tried sitting up, the pain in her face obvious.

"Why won't you just," Crona exclaimed, swinging across, aiming for her neck.

"DIE!"

...

Crona shot up from bed. Tears fell down his cheeks. He gripped his face in his hands. It was just a dream, just a dream...

Someone knocked on his door. Crona looked up, surprised. "H-hello?"

"Crona?" A voice asked. It was Maka.

Crona could feel another hot stream of tears forming. "C-Co-Come in, i-its open," He forced out, trying to cover up his sadness.

Maka opened the door. "Crona? Are you okay."

His face was red and wet from tears, but he managed a smile. She's here. It was just a dream.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why?"

"Might make you feel better." Maka stroked his face gently with her hand.

Crona sniffled. "I guess." He recollected the dream, everything he could remember. To his surprise, she just sat there, looking smiling kindly, holding him.

When he finished, Maka lifted up his head. "So you're worried that the dream was right, huh? That I am into Soul and whatever?"

Crona nodded, a final tear escaping his eye. Maka wiped it away. "Well it's okay for you, because that's a one-way street for him."

Crona looked up, confused. Maka smiled.

"Sure, he likes me, but he and I have been down that road before. He likes me, I don't like him, at least, not like I like you." Maka's smile reassured Crona, and he grinned, chuckling a bit.

"Now come on," Maka said, "You're almost late for class." She grabbed his hand, and lifted him out of bed. Crona grabbed his books, and they ran off to class.

**_Maka, 7:15 AM_**

Crona and Maka rushed into the classroom.

"You two are fifteen minutes late," Stein stated succinctly, "Hall, now."

Maka lowered her head. "Yes, Professor Stein."

They walked out into the hall, both with heads lowered. Before the door they heard Blackstar whisper something to Soul, followed by a loud thwack and thump.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," Crona panicked.

"No, no it isn't," Maka said calmly, grabbing his arm. Crona smiled. "To be honest, it's more of my fault, for asking about the dream, really. But lets not worry about, shall we?"

Crona nodded in agreement. The door opened up, and Stein rolled out on his chair. He shut the door, adjusting his glasses.

"Maka, why were you two so late? You had been in class, but just left." He asked.

"Well, I went to go make sure he didn't miss class," She began, "and we, uh-" Think, think, Maka. Get a good excuse.

"I didn't want to get up," Crona said, looking down. What the hell are you doing, Crona? Maka thought. "It wasn't her fault."

Stein examined the two. "Maka," he said after a moment, "Is this true."

Maka glanced at Crona, who nodded. "Yeah. He wouldn't budge," Maka stated. Crona chuckled.

Stein took another look. "Well, in that case, Crona come to my place after school. I have some things you could do, to make up for keeping Maka back."

Crona nodded. "Well, in that case, get back into class right away, but maybe after apologizing to Miss Albarn, hmm?" Crona nodded in agreement again. Stein turned around, opening the door, and walking back in. "Soul and Blackstar, please stop fighting, or do you need another detention?" Stein began saying as he re entered, closing the door behind him.

As the door closed, Maka wrapped her arms around Crona. While it took him by surprise, he hugged her back._ The buzzing, ah! Not this again. My face is all hot, my heart hurts. What do I do? How do I deal with this?_

"Thank you," Maka said, "You really didn't have to." She looked up at Crona, a smile on her lips.

_ What do I say?_ He thought. Then an idea came to his head. Sure, kind of a stupid one, but something to say back nonetheless.

"I know," Crona stated calmly. Maka smiled, punching him playfully on the shoulder.

"Now come on, we still need to get to class."

Maka opened the door and strolled in calmly. Crona got himself back together, stopped blushing, tried to stop the buzzing.

"Crona, are you going to join us?" Stein asked.

"Sorry, coming." Crona walked in, taking his seat next to Maka, trying to focus on the topic at hand, but it was difficult, especially with her sitting right there.

**_Crona, 3:30 PM_**

Welp, this is it, Crona thought. The large building looked stitched together. Crona opened the gate, walking up to the door. He rang the bell.

There was a rushing sound, the wheels of Stein's chair rolling quickly against the floor. The door burst open, almost knocking Crona over. Stein hit the door sill, flipping the chair. He landed on his back, looking up at Crona.

"Well," Stein said, "You've arrived."

This was a little weird, with Stein on the floor, hugging the back of his chair. Hugging... the feeling of Maka's arms wrapped around him flooded Crona's mind. He shook his head. "Y-yes, yes I have," Crona forced out, stammering.

"Come on inside, I want to talk to you."

"B-but what about what I'm supposed to do, to make up for being late?" Crona was surprised. He had expected Stein to be angry, yet he wasn't. Crona followed Stein inside. They sat down at the coffee table, a vase of flowers sitting in the middle._ Maybe I should get Maka some flowers,_ Crona thought_, No, stop. Focus. No more Maka, not now._

"So, how was your day," Stein inquired.

"Good, good," Crona managed to force out. His mind wouldn't let go of Maka.

"I actually wanted to help you with something," Stein announced, "If you'll let me."

Crona's back went rigid, sitting straight. "Wh-what could you possibly mean?" Crona tried to sound innocent.

"I've noticed you may be having..." Stein seemed to search for the correct term, "Girl problems, shall we say."

"Ah-ha." Crona forced a laugh. "Why would you say that?"

Stein gave him a stern look. "Really? Why do you think I let you 'apologize' to Maka. You didn't really think I believed your story, did you?"

Crona shyed away. "Not really, no." Maka...

"So, I wanted to let myself and Miss Marie help you out, once she gets here."

Crona smiled._ Maybe then I'll know how to deal with this, and Maka and I can be more open about this_. Crona stretched his hand._ I wonder what holding hands feels like?_

Miss Marie walked in. Crona was happy to have these two helping him. He knew he could trust Stein and Miss Marie.

"So, I've got this weird feeling, right? Like..." Crona began, taking off with all his feelings, the buzzing, the things he didn't understand, the things that scared him. And Miss Marie and Stein just sat, listened, and answered.

And all the time, one girl was stuck in hard in Crona's head.

_Maka._


	3. Days 2, 3, & 4

_Day 2_

* * *

**_Free, 8:07 AM_**

"Can we rest," Free panted, "Just for a second?"

They had been running for nearly two days, almost non-stop. But Eruka, the Mizunes, and Free had to escape what DWMA forces might still be chasing them.

"Yeah," Eruka huffed, "Yeah." She collapsed against a rock, Free falling against a tree. The Mizunes all huddled on the rock Eruka was laying against, cheeping to each other. As Free took in deep breathes of the moist forest air, a whirring sound was heard, not far off.

"The hell," Free asked in between breaths.

A man came what looked like sliding toward them, muttering to himself.

"Hey!" Free called out, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Free stuck a leg out, tripping the man, who was caught up in muttering about someone named 'Justin'.

"What the hell are you doing?" The man shouted, "DWMA's right over there," He pointed down into the forest.

"Yeah, we know," Free said. Then he thought about it. He grabbed the man, shaking him hard, "WHAT!?"

"You heard me, dumbass."

"Hey!" It was Eruka, she looked frightened. "If you two are done giving away where we are, I say we keep running."

Something impacted the tree right next to Free's face. "I agree," He stated, sprinting off.

"WAIT UP!" The man shouted. Jerks... Giriko whirred up his chains, moving after them.

* * *

_Day 3_

* * *

**_Maka, 8:05 AM_**

Maka was so happy. It was Saturday. No classes, and everyone was going to go play basketball at the court. Soul, Kid, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, even Crona. She had got him to agree to play yesterday. Maka was sure that they would be on opposite teams. Soul was one of the captains, after all.

As she approached the court, everyone was already there.

"Great, Maka's here," Soul said, "Now we have eight people.

"HOLD UP A SEC!" Blackstar burst out._ What now,_ thought Maka. "What if Ragnarok decides to play, huh? Then we have nine."

"Ragnarok isn't going to-" Soul began.

"Just one moment, please." Ragnarok had burst from Crona's spine. "I do want to play, you jerk," directing his attention to Soul, who sighed.

"Then we have to take him out, 'cause that'd be weird, having two people but one body."

"Then someone else has to leave, because now we have seven," Blackstar stated

Everyone looked around. No one seemed to want to sit out.

Soul heaved another sigh. "Maka?" She looked up. She didn't realize it, but she had been clutching a book to her chest._ So Blackstar really is serious about trying to prove Soul wrong,_ She thought.

"I-I guess," She stammered, "I was kinda hoping to play this time."

"SO WAS I," Ragnarok shouted, "Stupid bi-"

He didn't finish, as Maka's book came crashing down on his head. Crona sat down on the bench next to Maka, who began reading. Crona tried watching the game. Ragnarok pulled out his candy, catching Maka's eye.

"Does he bring that everywhere?" She asked, smiling.

"Actually," Crona laughed, "yes."

Maka chuckled. "Well, a thank you would be nice."

Ragnarok turned to her, slurping up a gummy bear. "Thanks, I guess," He said, turning back to his jar. Maka giggled, which made Crona smile. He could feel his face getting hot, but he didn't know from where. The buzzing came back, and there was what felt like a knot in his chest. He tried to avoid looking at Maka. But the deep, piercing green eyes, her smile, it was almost too much.

_No_, Crona thought,_ I have to deal with this._

He heaved a sigh, more cleansing than boredom, and sat up, watching the players. He began learning the game. Blackstar's team won the first game, but they were going best two out of three before lunch, then another best two out of three match after.

Soul won the second game, and while the third was close, Blackstar's team won. After the players relaxed, Soul walked up to Crona.

"Hey Crona," He said cooly, "Where do you wanna go for lunch?" Crona looked up in surprise.

Ragnarok turned around, shouting "CANDY SHOP, CANDY SHOP." Everyone began laughing, and Crona smiled, looking at all his friends gathered around him, chuckling at his partner.

"I dunno," Crona shrugged, "I don't really know any good places."

"Maybe we can just go back to my place," Maka said.

Everyone agreed, and they were off. "Oh, one more thing," Maka said as they walked, "Soul, it's your turn to cook."

Soul spun around. "What!?" He growled.

"I cooked last time," Maka said, folding her arms.

Soul softened. "Oh, yeah. Still not cool."

The place was cozy, and Crona quickly sat down on one of the chairs in the corner. Everyone found their spot, though they were forced out for a second as Kid rearranged all the chairs, the couch, and the loveseat. Crona was then forced onto the loveseat, as Kid had taken his chair, which he claimed was 'the most symmetrical'. The only one not sitting was Maka, who everyone had managed to get to cook, as she was much better than Soul.

And the only seat was on the loveseat next to Crona. _Oh, no,_ He thought to himself, cuddling his arm.

When the food was finished, Maka, Soul, and Blair delivered it to the table. As everyone sat down, Maka looked around, trying to find a spot. As she noticed that the only open spot was next to Crona, she giggled a little, sitting down.

She looked at Blackstar. "You really want to win this bet of yours," She asked, "Don't you?"

He leaned back confidently. "I WILL win this bet of mine," He stated, "You just wait."

Soul laughed. "What're you chuckling about," Blackstar asked.

"You've only got one day left," Soul chuckled, "And you haven't turned up anything."

There was a little laughter from everyone. Soul leaned back victoriously. "Besides," He said, "She'd never go for a guy like him."

_Wh-what. I mean, I know he's bluffing,_ Crona thought,_ I think. But, what if he isn't_. Crona turned his head to Maka.

"Of course not," She agreed. _Oh, no. Oh, no._ "I mean, he's like one of my best friends, but he isn't really my type."

Crona straightened himself, taking in a breath quietly. "Yeah," He said, trying to remain calm, "I'm not even into her. What would make you think that?"

Despite all this, Blackstar still looked confident. "Just a hunch," He said, "I dunno. But maybe it was wrong. We'll see tomorrow, won't we." He looked at Crona.

_Ah, no. Does-does he know? I wanted to reveal it tomorrow. Please don't know._

"I don't know what you're talking about," Crona smiled.

"He's more of blabbering, than anything," Soul said.

Blackstar shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno," Tsubaki said, "They'd seem like a good pair."

Maka looked over at Crona and smiled. "Well, sorry," She apologized, "It's not happening anytime soon."

Soul grinned. "You know what I wanna know," He said, "I wanna know when we get to go hunting for more souls. Does anyone here have even one soul?"  
Blackstar raised his hand tentatively. "I do," He muttered.

"Exactly," Soul said, a little bit harshly, "When do we get to go out for more. I mean that's why we're here right?"

The conversation went on, but the exchange about Maka and Crona still ate at the both of them.

_Did they really mean what they said?_ Was the thought travelling through both their heads.

_**Soul, 5:08 PM**_

The final game had finished, this time with Soul's team winning.

"I guess we'll have to play again tomorrow, then," Blackstar said, a big grin on his face, "Then I'll show you."

As Crona peeled away, Maka ran after him.

"Where're you going?" Soul pryed.

"To take him home," She stated, "Duh."

"I mean, why?"

"Do you remember what happened last time I went home alone," Crona called, "With Stein?"

"Good point," Soul agreed, "See you at home, Maka. Oh, and you're making dinner!"

"I know," Maka yelled back.

As the two turned the corner, Blackstar began to chase after them.

"Where do you think you're going," Soul inquired.

"This is my chance," Blackstar claimed, clenching his fist, "I'll show you!" With that he ran off.

"He's determined, I'll give him that," Soul said, "But he'll never get what he's looking for. Idiot."

_**Crona, 5:20 PM**_

Maka slid the door to his room open. Crona slid in, grabbing hold of Maka's hand as he entered. She closed the door after herself and followed him. The two kneeled on the ground. Maka's hand rested on Crona's chest.

"How's it healing," She asked.

"It-it's okay," He said. But it still hurt, and he cringed a little bit. Maka's face saddened.

"What you said back there," She started, lowering her head.

Crona put a hand on her shoulder, a bit unsure himself. "I-I'm sorry," He apologized, "I didn't mean it, it-it just kind of... came out, you know?"

Maka shook her head. "Don't be sorry," She said, looking up at him, "To be honest, though, I did kind of mean what I said." A look of guilt covered her face. Crona removed his hand. "That is, to say," She stammered, "You're not the kind of guy I would've seen myself go out with." She held Crona's hand. "But I'm happy now," She closed her eyes, tilting her head inward. Crona closed his eyes, ready to receive. "And that's what matters, right?"

"HAHA! I KNEW IT!" Was the uproarious laughter that suddenly sounded into the room. Without a look, there was a sudden thwack as Maka's book hit whoever it was through the now-open door.

The two opened their eyes, Crona turning his head to see what it was. Blackstar lay on the ground, a large red mark on his forehead.

"BLACKSTAR," Maka yelled, "YOU LITTLE-" She charged over picking up her book. Blackstar was sitting up now, hands poised to protect his head. Maka raised the book. As she swung down, Blackstar gave off a little scared squeak. But before it could hit him, something caught Maka's arm.

"No Maka," Crona said, releasing her arm from his grip, "I actually want to ask you something."  
"O-okay," She said. Blackstar made to escape, but Maka grabbed his collar. "You're staying right here, mister."

"Okay," He crooned pathetically.

"Maka, I-I," Crona stuttered, "I want to tell everyone tomorrow."

"Tell them about what?" She inquired.

"Us."

_OH_, Maka thought.

"Where'd all this confidence suddenly come from?"

"I wouldn't call it confidence." Crona blushed, clinging to his arm. "More of: I think I know how to deal with this now."  
"That's interesting. Just today you seemed so frightened of the concept of the finding out."

"I said I think."

Maka giggled.

"Ahem," Blackstar coughed.

"Oh, you," Maka said distastefully.

"Yes, me," He replied.

"Let him go, Maka," Crona pleaded, "He won't tell anyone."

Blackstar nodded pitifully.

"I doubt that," She sighed, "But okay."

She released his collar, and he scampered off. Maka turned to Crona. "Okay, we'll make the announcement tomorrow."

Crona stroked her cheek. "You don't say anything till I get there, okay?"

"I guess," She sighed playfully.

Crona smiled, waving her goodnight as she left.

* * *

_Day 4_

* * *

**_Maka, 11:48 AM_**

_Where is he?_ Was Maka's thought. Blackstar had already won the final match, so they started again. They had been playing for nearly four hours now. Crona still wasn't there.

"That's time," Tsubaki stated, the first game finishing.

"Who won," Asked Soul, worn out.

"Blackstar, again," She said, smiling. Soul hit his knee, a bit frustrated.

"S-sorry I'm late," A voice said from the entrance.

"Yeah, we had a bit of work to do," Another said.

Maka turned her head. It was Crona, Stein, and Miss Marie, all carrying big baskets.

"W-we made some food," Crona claimed, the nervousness in his voice obvious.

_If you really don't want to, we don't HAVE to_, Maka thought. "Isn't that great," She asked, smiling.

Crona smiled back, reassured by her enthusiasm.

"Well, if anyone wants some, just come and get it," Stein stated. There was a mad rush as kids grabbed plates, cups, utensils, and food. All except Crona and Maka, who stood there, smiling, albeit a tad awkwardly.

"Well, what are you two waiting for," Soul inquired them.

"Huh," Maka stumbled over her words, "Oh, yeah, sorry."

"You two are kind of weirding me out," He said cautiously, "Is there something I should know?"

Maka looked at Crona, who nodded to her.

"Actually, yeah," She said, calming herself, "There's something everyone should know." She wrapped her arm around Crona's.

Soul's eyes widened. "No," He claimed in disbelief, "But you, you said." There was a bit of anger, a feeling of betrayal, in his voice. Everyone turned around, looking at the two, who by now had intertwined their fingers, holding hands. Crona was blushing vibrantly.

"Everyone," Maka called out. Stein smiled. "We- Crona and I have an announcement." There was an entertaining look of bemusement on Blackstar's face.

Crona spoke up. "M-Maka, Ma-" He began to stammer.

"Crona and I are going out," Maka stated.

"Ha-ha!" Blackstar laughed, gesturing triumphantly toward Soul, "I told you. But did you listen? Nope. Five kishin egg souls for-" He was cut short, as Soul's fist smashed down on his jaw. The attack was full of anger, fury.

"S-Soul?" Maka asked, frightened.

"Yeah," He said, the anger burning through his voice, "Bitch?"

Maka's open fist clenched, her face set with her own anger. "Bitch, huh," She asked impatiently.

"Maka, it's okay," Crona tried to chime in, "This is more of between me and him than-"

"No, not really," Maka stated.

Blackstar got up, a look of anger in his face. Tsubaki held him back, whispering something to calm him down. It must've worked, as his fists unclenched.

Maka started walking toward Soul, but Crona kept his grip, holding her back. She threw her arm around, trying to get it out his grip, but he held on.

"No," Crona said simply, pulling her back, "This is between me and him."  
"You should listen to your girlfriend, Maka," Soul said. Maka tried again to pull away.

"No," Crona held her back, turning his attention to Soul. "So, Soul."

"Yeah?"

"What's your problem?" Crona smirked.

"I think Maka's holding herself back."

"Don't you-" Maka started, shooting forward, only to be held back again by Crona.

"I think she needs to find someone who'll actually care for her, you know? Don't wanna see you hurt her. Again." Soul smirked. Crona began to shrink, curling up inside himself. A tear streaked down his cheek. "It's nothing to do with you, Crona. More of..." Soul searched his mind. "You're just not her type. Trust me, I've been her partner for a while. What, years? So really, don't kid yourself, Crona. You aren't worth her pity. I mean that's what it is, right Maka? Why don't you just-"

"SHUT. UP!" Maka screamed across the yard, fists clenched, tears running down her face. Crona by this time had crumpled to the ground, hugging Maka's leg, tears falling down his cheeks. Soul looked astonished. "Yeah, sure," Maka sputtered between tears, "He isn't really the kind of guy I'd see myself going out with." She petted Crona's hair. "But he is the guy I'm going out with, and I'm happy like this. Sure, if it doesn't work out, you can go 'I told you so', but until then, just STAY OUT OF IT!"

Crona looked up, smiling, his eyes glistening. Maka wrapped her hand around his head, smiling at him.

Soul backed off. "Fine," He said, defeated, "But I still get to say I told you so, right?"

Maka smiled, wiping away the last tears. "Deal," She said. She helped Crona up, gently wiping away the wetness from his face.

"I was actually expecting a fight," Stein interjected, "But well done, anyways."

Maka and Crona began helping themselves, Crona's hands trembling. He nearly dropped his plate, but someone caught it. He looked back, but it wasn't Maka.

"Here," Soul said, handing him the plate. Crona smiled.

"Thanks."

After lunch, Maka and Crona watched the game, adding their own commentary and keeping score.


	4. Day 5

Day 5

* * *

_**Free, 10:03 AM**_

"You wanna tell us where we're going?" Free asked Giriko.

"Where they'll never expect us," He responded, grinning.

"Yeah, we know that. Not like it's the fifth time you've said it."

"Well can't exactly tell you, incase DWMA's on our ass."

"I guess, but still, it'd be nice to know."

"You don't think I understand that?"

"Also, the whirring is kinda noticeable. You can't even go faster than us, if you wanna keep the witches and the immortal, that is."

The smile was wiped off Giriko's face. "Yeah, yeah. I need you guys, you guys need me, blah blah..."

Minutes turned into hours, until they finally reached their destination. A massive crater, with some ruined structure laying, like a dead spider.

"No," Free said, "Not Baba Yaga. You know that's right under their nose, right?"

"So they have no reason to look there," Giriko grinned.

_It was a clever idea,_ Eruka admitted to herself_, panting along after the boys, but one that could easily get us killed._

They entered cautiously, the odd upturned hallways and half burnt-out lights casting odd shadows all around. Giriko seemed sad, almost mournful.

The group made their way to a large room, a large table situated on what was now the ceiling.

"So now what?" Free asked.

"Oh, uh," Giriko was puzzled.

Eruka shook her head. "First, we need more people on our side," She said, taking the lead.

"And what exactly is 'our side'?" The boys asked in tandem.

"Those who want to see the DWMA gone," She said simply, smiling. "We have eight in total: six witches, an autonomous weapon, and an immortal."

"Sounds like a good start," Free said, smirking.

"It actually is, surprisingly."

"So who do we want next," Giriko inquired.

"Well, we could try getting what remains of Arachnaphobia, or ask the witches," Eruka suggested.

"What about that little brat?" Free asked, "Medusa's kid?"

"I'm not sure, but that MAY work," Eruka took in the suggestion, "Though, it doesn't seem likely."

One of the Mizunes cheeped in. "Yeah, you go see what or how he's doing." Eruka told it. The little mouse nodded its head, scampering off.

"How the hell can you understand those things," Giriko muttered.  
"I know right," Free answered, "Like, what the actual-"

"They aren't THINGS," Eruka interrupted, "Thank you."

Giriko raised his hands defensively, a not-trying-to-start-something gesture.

"There are a few I could gather," Free stated, "If you'd let me."

Eruka sighed. "Alright, go fetch them."

Giriko stood. "I'll try to gather Arachnaphobia."

"Then I guess I get to deal with the witches." Eruka sighed.

The boys looked at each other. "Yeah, pretty much." They chimed in simultaneously.

The Mizunes cheeped up to her. "Oh, sorry." One of them climbed onto her shoulder, cheeping. "Alright, she'll come with me. The rest of you, get cozy or something. Everyone, you know what you're doing." Eruka grinned daemonically. "The DWMA is going down."

**_Maka, 5:30 PM_**

Maka slid her plate into the dishwasher. "Wow, you actually made good food tonight, Soul," She said in mock surprise.

"Damn right I did," He stated proudly. Maka began putting on her black trench coat. "Going to see the girlfriend, then?" Soul teased.

"Bye," Maka said, leaning out the door.

"Oh, come on," Soul pleaded, "It was a joke."

"Yeah, I know."

Soul smiled. "Glad we're on good terms."

"I wouldn't go that far." There was a bit of hostility in her voice as she shut the door.

She made the walk to Crona's room. She didn't like thinking of it as a cell. She found the door, and knocked.

"He-hello?" Crona's voice asked tentatively from inside.

"Hey," Maka called in happily.

"Hey." Crona didn't seem happy, even with Maka's arrival.

She pushed the door open. "Crona?" She asked in.

He was curled up on his bed, clutching his pillow. The top was wet. He had been crying. He looked up toward Maka, trying to make a smile._ Is he hiding something?_

"Hey," Crona choked out again.

"Is everything okay?" The concern in her voice was obvious.

Crona smiled, stifling the last of his tears. "Yeah, yeah."

Maka gave a half-hearted grin. "Really?"

"Yeah," He said, taken aback.

"Okay, sorry," She apologized defensively.

There was obviously something wrong with Crona, but he was keeping it shut up inside him. Maka sighed._ That is what he does a lot, isn't it?_

Crona could almost feel Maka's sharp green eyes piercing him, scrutinizing him. It made him want to cry.

_But what if what they said was true_, He thought,_ what if she is alive?_

_**Crona, 5:15 PM**_

Crona hugged his pillow tight, thinking of the only thing he could at the moment. It made him smile, even though his chest buzzed, his cheeks burned, and his heart felt all twisted up.

There was a scratching at the window. A little mouse climbed up and in the room.

"Ah, no, I don't like mice," Crona said, quickly shying away. The little mouse turned its head toward him. A small black tongue hissed out of it's mouth. Crona screamed in shock and anguish, memories blasting back into his head. "No, no, no!" He shouted, attempting to hit the now mouse, which dodged each of his attacks. Then it started it talking. It was Eruka.

"Hello, Crona," She began politely, "How have you been?"

"NO!" He yelled, "Why can't you people just STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" Crona chucked his pillow across the room, missing the mouse.

"We never left," She stated in a kind voice. Crona picked up the pillow, sitting on his bed and clinging to it.

"I have friends here," He said, "I have Maka. I won't hurt them."

"We aren't asking you to hurt anyone. Just to help us."

A tear went down Crona's cheek. "That hurt someone last time."

"But it won't this time."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

"Then what?"

Eruka began explaining everything.

"Why?" Crona inquired when she was done.

"The Kishin isn't dead," Eruka stated simply, "The madness took them. They thought it defeated. And now its up to US, Crona, to save the world. We aren't the bad guys anymore."

"Can Maka join?"

"If she is willing, but that's something you need to find out for yourself. I was just sent to recruit you."

Crona still hadn't stopped crying. He believed Eruka, she seemed nice enough. But it was the memories of his mother that haunted him.

"Okay."

With his agreement, Eruka made her way back out the window.

Crona sobbed quite tears, clutching his pillow.

**_Crona, 5:48 PM_**

But what if what they said was true, He thought, What if she is alive? What if the Kishin isn't dead?

"Crona," Maka's voice brought him back.

"S-sorry, just," He stammered, "Just on lot on my mind."

"Like what?" She asked, confused.

"Just," He sighed, searching for how to say it, "Just old wounds. Nothing, nothing."

The look of concern on Maka's face wouldn't go away. It almost hurt Crona._ WHY WON'T YOU STOP,_ He thought angrily, _Just leave it alone. Just STOP. I don't want to talk about it, how hard is that?_

Maka could see a little hostility in his expression, so she dropped the topic. "Sorry I mentioned it," She apologized, hanging her head.

Crona softened. "I'm not trying to hurt you, or something. Its just-"

"I know, lets let it go, okay?"

Crona smiled. "Alright." The two embraced, clinging to each other. "You know I'd never try to hurt you, right?" Crona asked her.

"Of course," She replied.

**You know you're lying to yourself**, A voice from inside Crona's head prodded him,** You know that you will.**

_You're wrong_, Crona answered. The voice chuckled.

**Have it your way then,** It replied.

Crona was afraid. _What if I do hurt her_, He asked himself, _What if she won't do the right thing and help me?_

But for now, Crona felt safe in her arms, felt that he could protect her, so long as she stayed within his arms. He almost didn't want to let go as she lifted away.

"I've gotta go now, there's a big test tomorrow, and I still have to study," Maka said, almost apologetically.

"Oh, okay," Crona said, "Well, see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night," She said kindly, closing the door.

Crona gripped his pillow again.** You know what it'll come to.**

**One of you will die.**

**You've already seen the end.**


	5. Days 8 & 9

_Day 8_

* * *

_**Eruka, 10:06 AM**_

There it was, the Witches Conclave. Eruka took a deep breath. She could easily be tried and executed for setting Free loose. She entered, looking for someone familiar. The place seemed to have deteriorated while Eruka was gone.

"Why do you return, Eruka Frog?" A voice asked from the darkness. It was one of the witches, Hydra. She always had seemed to look up to Medusa, though Medusa never seemed to notice her. "Are you here to tell us two of the Gorgon sisters are dead?" Hydra smiled, "We already know. We know you let down Medusa."

"I did nothing of the kind," Eruka retorted.

"Don't get so defensive," Hydra smiled, "And what of the Immortal, the man with the Magic Eye?"

"He's still on our side."

"And who's side might that be?"

"Medusa's." Eruka was getting frustrated. "Now, to answer your first question, I came for help."

"Here? Really? You think after what's happened we can help?"

"Yeah, kind of."

Hydra chuckled. "Still as impatient as ever."

"The DWMA is marching. They've gotten two of the Gorgon sisters, and most of Arachnophobia out of the way. I think you'll need the help that I'm assembling."

"But they'll never listen, will they, the witch mass. You're a traitor, Eruka. Why would they listen to you?"

"So let me guess, you're going to take over for me, is that it?"

"What? No. I simply think that I should be the one pleading your case."

"Fine then, go ahead. Or do you not know our plan?"

"Who is this 'us' and 'our', anyway. Don't tell me you've become attached to the big puppy?" The last part was mocked as if talking to a child.

Eruka balled her fists, furious. "This 'us' and 'our' Medusa's plan. It was contingency, incase she died."

Hydra looked shocked._ Did she really think Medusa wouldn't have everything planned out?_ Eruka thought.

Hydra returned her attention. "Fine, simply tell me what I need to tell them, and I'll see to it."

As Eruka gave her what she needed, she couldn't help but hope that Hydra wouldn't be a liability. Hydra was a great manipulator, sure, but she was loud and bombastic at times, and wasn't the best witch. At least, not from what Eruka could remember.

Eruka listened in as Hydra began the announcement, playing off various witches fears as she went. But then a loud voice spoke.

"If the Frog wishes to croak," It boomed, "Then she must first show her face."

It was Mabaa, the eldest witch. Eruka closed her eyes. "Eruka," Mabaa boomed, "Do not tarry."

Eruka rounded the corner. "Here, Mabaa," She said, hiding her fear.

The other witches scrutinized her, but the elder had a different look on her face. "You freed the man who stole my eye," She began, her voice coarse, "And yet you return here."

There was a mumbling around, witches agreeing.

"Put the little toad down," One yelled.

"No," Was Mabaa's response. There was a gasp of shock around the room. "No, because this is also the witch who resurrected the kishin, and who survived in the line of fire where two Gorgon sisters died." Mabaa smiled. "No, she is worth much more."

Eruka forced a grin, "Thank you, Elder."

"You will get the witches you need, then," Mabaa informed her, "But we will stay here."

Hydra stood back up. "Probably for the best," She said, "There are too many, we would be too noticeable. Though, may I go with Eruka, to assist?"

"Yes," Mabaa said, "Go now, gather whatever you have. The DWMA will be brought down."

**_Maka, 9:58 PM_**

Maka sat on a beach. She let her the water wash up on her bare feet. She hummed the tune of one of her favorite songs.

_If Soul were here_, She thought,_ he'd be railing on me for humming this song_. She grinned, looking right. There was a tall, lanky figure, walking toward her.

"Maka?" It asked in a soft, frightened voice.

"Crona?" She inquired the silhouette

"Maka," It yelled back, jubilant. Crona picked up his pace.

"I wouldn't trust it," a voice said from behind her. It was Soul.

Maka turned distastefully from him. Crona came into view. His eyes were red and his cheeks moist from tears which still poured out.

"Crona?" She asked frantically, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," He said, embracing her, "It's all okay now." There was a loud_ spluch_. Maka felt a hot stinging in her chest. She opened her eyes, looking at Crona. But it wasn't Crona anymore.

"Medusa," Maka growled.

"Actually, no," The witch responded.

"Maka," Another voice said, "I thought you were smarter than this." It was Crona, walking out from behind the witch. "There was no other choice."

"W-what are you talking about?"

Crona lifted his head. His irises were chalky pink, the pupils almost gone. "You left me for him."

Maka looked at Crona horrified.

"You left me for Soul." Maka felt the blade leave her chest. She fell to the ground, staring up at the sky.

"Why?" Crona asked, almost helplessly, "I thought you actually loved me?" Ragnarok plunged down toward Maka's chest, a hot searing pain scorching its way through her body.

…

Maka shot up, her heart racing. A sliver of light came into the room.

"I heard you scream," Soul said, "There was something about Medusa and Crona, I dunno."

"Thanks," Maka mumbled. Soul sighed, sitting on the floor.

"Don't tear yourself up over this," Soul said, "I want to see you happy."

"I bet you do," Maka snapped.

Soul got up, raising his hands defensively, and left the room. Maka hugged her blanket._ I wonder how Crona is sleeping_, She thought.

_**Crona, 11:03 PM**_

Crona couldn't sleep. He sat, curled up, thinking hard._ They may be right_, he thought,_ but I won't get stuck against Maka._

Crona rolled over. His body ached. He hadn't slept a minute._ Why? Why me? What's so special about me? Do they want Maka? Am I just a front to get Maka to help? Do they think I have some kind of special influence on the group?_

The questions ate away at him into the early hours of the next morning, when he fell asleep out of exhaustion.

* * *

_Day 9_

* * *

**_Maka, __PM__ 3:40_**

Maka walked down the corridor._ Where the heck is Crona?_ She wondered. He hadn't been at class all day. She came to his door, knocking.

No answer. She tried sliding it open, but it was locked.

She kicked the door, the sound resonating down the hallway. There was a yell from inside. "Good afternoon, Crona," Maka chided playfully.

"After-" Crona moaned, "No, no." He sounded groggy. "Sorry. I just-"

"Couldn't sleep?" Maka asked.

"Yeah." His bed squeaked, and there was a thud. "Ow."

"Can you let me in?"

"Sorry, yeah."

The door slid open, Crona wiping his eyes with his hand. "How long have you been asleep?"

"What time is it?"

"About four."

"Then, uhh, maybe five hours total, nine on and off." He smirked guiltily.

Maka stroked his mussed up hair. "Well, Stein didn't seem too concerned."

"Wh-why?"

"I dunno," Maka seemed to ponder the idea, "When I said you never turned up, he just went 'oh' and left it at that."

Crona hung his head. "Everything okay?" Maka inquired.

"Just, a lot on my mind."

Maka smiled, giggling. "I hope I'm a lot of that, now come on, the guys want to play basketball." She grabbed his hand, pulling him off.

_You have no idea,_ Crona thought_, no idea._


	6. Day 13

_Day 13_

* * *

**_Crona, 9:05 AM_**

Crona, Soul, and Maka entered the Death Room. It didn't seem the same, something was different. There was the sound of two people talking, Lord Death being obvious, but the other voice...

"Who's this?" Soul inquired as they reached the mirror. A figure, much like Lord Death, but shorter, spun around in tandem with the Reaper. The shorter figure removed his mask.

"Soul," Kid stated.

"I'm trying to get Kid started on being a real Reaper," Death said, happily.

"As such, you will be informing me of whatever goes on," Kid continued, "In addition, I will be directing you three."

Ragnarok burst from Crona's spine. "Four," He pouted, crossing his arms, "thank you."

Kid gave the little thing an indignant glance before continuing. "Your goal is to apprehend whoever is responsible for the recent string of deaths in the Midwest. I'll update you more on your way there."

"Alright, finally gonna get started back with the whole 'soul collecting' thing again," Soul said, smirking.

Crona shied away, not really his head still flooded, only now starting to clear. Maka punched his shoulder playfully. "C'mon," She said, "Lets go." Crona smiled to her, and they departed.

**_Soul, 2:00 PM_**

Maka, Soul, and Crona hopped off the train, Maka pulling Crona along by the hand. Soul grinned. _He makes her happy, sure_, Soul thought, _But still. I mean, the guy can barely look at her._

"So, where should we start?" Soul asked, turning back to the two.

"Uh," Maka looked around, "Well, for once I actually don't know." She smiled, scratching her hair.

Soul laughed. "That's new," He smirked, "Anyway, I think we might want to find somewhere to stay, as our information is pretty basic. We'll also want a map, and maybe find somewhere to eat."

Maka giggled. "That's all you have on your mind, eh?" She said, "Getting food?"

"Well I'm hungry, back off."

"C'mon, let's find a hotel or something. Who's got any money?"

Crona raised his hand feebly. He pulled out a large jar.

"Where'd that come from?" Soul inquired.

"Why does it matter," Maka replied, "We've got money."

Soul shrugged in agreement. The group walked on, picking up a map on their way out of the station. Maka and Soul discussed potential places to stay as they went, and discussed what may be responsible. As there weren't many deaths, the two concluded that there must only be a single person, maybe two, at work. Crona shuffled along behind, clutching his arm, his head hung. Crona's mind raced. Eruka's idea just wouldn't leave._ But I trust Maka,_ Crona thought_, I trust her word, that the Kishin is dead. But I don't know how to deal with these kinds of things._

Maka turned around. "Crona, you okay back there?" She asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

Crona looked up and smiled. "Yeah, fine," He said happily. He jogged forward, grabbing Maka's hand.

"Here," Soul stated, pointing to the map, then looking up, "We'll stay here." He lifted his finger, pointing at a small motel just ahead of them. "Hopefully the price is low," He muttered.

"Then can we get some food," Crona moaned, "I'm starving."

Soul smirked at him. Maka smiled, putting her free hand on her hip. "Is that really all you guys think about?" She inquired the two, "Food?"

Soul and Crona exchanged glances. "Yeah, pretty much," They both smiled. Maka sighed.

**_Soul, 5:30 PM_**

_Next time_, Soul thought to himself,_ I'll get Mr. Loverbird to get the food_. Soul hefted one of the bags, adjusting its weight. It wasn't that they were heavy, they were just awkward to carry. He reached the door, trying to find his key. He slid it into the slot, opening the door. Crona and Maka were talking, sitting on one of the beds. Ragnarok was out, devouring candy.

Ragnarok sighed. He set down the jar. Crona's cheeks had gone red, and he lowered his head, smiling. Ragnarok turned facing Maka. He cracked his knuckles. There was a loud thwack, Ragnarok's hand meeting the back of Crona's head. "JUST KISS THE BITCH ALREADY!" Ragnarok shouted. However, Crona's head was still lowered, and the top of his skull connected with Maka's nose, knocking the two over.

Crona lifted his head. It had come to rest on Maka's breast. Crona shot up, apologizing again and again with what seemed like every synonym for 'sorry' there was, while Maka just sat, nose bleeding laughing almost maniacally. Soul couldn't help but laugh at the goofy scene, Ragnarok just watching over it with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Hey, Ragnarok," Soul yelled over, "That wasn't the most well thought-out plan, now was it?"

Maka couldn't stop laughing. Crona reached over for a tissue, crawling over to Maka, and trying to stop her bloody nose. He was still apologizing.

"Crona," Soul inquired. Crona lifted his head.

"Y-yes?" He responded.

"You memorize the thesaurus or what?" Soul asked, jokingly.

Maka rolled over, nearly falling off the bed, her laughing increasing its intensity, almost to the point where she couldn't breathe. Crona just sat there, astonished. "I-I don't see how that has any implications at moment."

Maka turned over again, gasping for air. "No more," She breathed, "No more."

Crona's look of bewilderment grew ever more confused. "Wh-what's so funny?" He asked the two, "Was it something I did?"

Maka finally gained control of herself. "Yeah," She exhaled heavily. "Yeah, it was." She was still giggling.

Crona blushed. "B-but I landed in your- your..."

"Tits?" Soul asked over.

"I-I guess?" Crona said hesitantly.

"So?" Maka asked, "What of it."

"That- that isn't like," Crona scratched his head, blushing, "Weird, or something."

Maka smiled. "It was an accident, Crona. It's okay." She pecked him on the cheek.

"Anyway," Soul said, a half-eaten french fry in hand, "There isn't that much there to land on."

Maka grabbed a book from her bag, smacking it down onto Soul's head. "It was just a joke," He pleaded.

"See, I told you it'd work," Ragnarok informed Crona victoriously.

"No you didn't" Crona replied.

"Shut up," Ragnarok pouted, "But hey, it DID work, right?"

"I-I guess."

"Hey," Soul interrupted, "You want your food or what?"

"Oh, yeah," Crona said, walking over to the small table. Soul passed him two paper bags. Ragnarok lifted one up. Soul, Maka, and Crona discussed what they were going to do the next day, and anything they might know or believe already.

Maka finally got up, throwing her bag away. Soul and Crona were each laying on either bed. Soul looked up, seeing Maka.

"Oh, uh..." Soul sputtered, looking around, "You can take floor." He grinned stupidly. Maka grabbed the book, raising it.

"You can sleep in my bed," Crona said, turning over, "It'll be okay."

"Maybe you two can sleep together," Soul grinned, jabbing his elbow at Maka. The book came down on his head.

"I won't mind, really," Crona said.

Maka looked over at him. "Alright," She said, walking over. Crona climbed off the bed. Maka put a finger on his chest. "Ah-ah-ah," She scolded, "I don't want you sleeping on the floor. That bed in your room is hard enough. Time for you to sleep in a nice, soft bed."

Crona's face lit up red. "Wh-what," He panicked, "Y-you mean, s-sleep w-w-with you?"

Maka smiled at him. "Yes, I do," She smiled, "It'll be fine. Though, I've been told I cuddle in my sleep."

Crona blushed, smiling awkwardly. "O-okay then," He stuttered, "I guess."

Maka smiled at him, stroking his hair. "It's okay." She gathered her bag, and walked into the bathroom. "Oh, one last thing," She said, poking her head out, "I get first shower tomorrow morning." Her head shot back in, and she shut and locked the door.

Crona sighed, hugging his arm.


	7. Days 14 & 15

_Day 14_

* * *

**_Maka, 7:05 AM_**

Maka slipped her trench coat on, and she, Crona, and Soul left the motel room. The three went to a small cafe for breakfast, then set about trying to gather information. After several hours, all but one of their potential trails let up dead. That final one led them far out of town, and so they stopped for lunch first.

"This last trail," Soul began, swallowing the last of his burger, "This last trail looks pretty promising."

"That's what we said about, what was it," Maka wracked her mind, "The third trail, right?"

"Yeah, well," Soul retorted, "This one is different."

"I hope so," Maka muttered.

After lunch, the three set out. The place was far out of town, at a large quarry. Someone had told them people were just disappearing at the quarry, where the man worked, and that, even if it wasn't what they were looking for, it was something to look into.

When the three got there, the man was at the entrance. It was nearly three in the afternoon, and it had begun to rain. He led them down, going into one of the tunnels. After maybe fifteen minutes down, they stopped at a dead end.

"Hey," Soul shouted, a small group of workers standing around, "What the hell is this?"

Maka looked around, examining the individuals. "A trap," She sighed in response. A heavy shovel clanged down on her head. She blacked out.

**_Soul, 5:00 PM_**

Soul opened his eyes. His head was throbbing, and his hands were tied above his head.

"So not cool," He groaned.

A large man stood in the corner. Maka, Crona, and Soul were all tied to scaffolding, somewhere in the quarry. The man saw Soul's head moving. A large grin overcame his face, and he turned, walking into the space where the three were tied.

"I see we're all awake," He growled, looking around, "Including Miss Princess here." He chuckled, lifting up Maka's chin.

"Let go of her," Crona shouted. The man turned around, smiling at Crona. Crona backed down, frightened.

"So, this your girlfriend," The man inquired Maka.

"First off, Crona's a guy," Maka began.

"Like I give a shit," He snorted, "But really, why do I care? I've got three one-stars right here. You guys are always fun."

_What is this guy on about?_ Soul thought.

He examined the group. "All good souls," He stated, turning to Crona, pointing a hand at him, "except this one. Well, pretty good, but still."

Soul tilted his head. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

Maka sat there, trying to perceive this man's soul._ No_, She thought, frightened.

"You're trying to be a Death Scythe?" The man asked him, "Well, then, think of me like your anti-twin." He lifted his hand, transforming it into the blade of a sickle. "I'm a Daemon Sword. Ninety-nine Meister souls, one Witch soul."

"A Daemon Sword doesn't need to consume Meister souls," Maka stated, "Just pure human souls."

The man smiled. "I know." He looked around. "Actually, though, I'm two souls short. But look!" He gestured around, "I've got two Meisters, right here."

"Why kill Meisters?" Maka asked.

"Because it's fun," He said, "Two-stars and three-stars, not so much, but you one-stars. Still plenty of challenge, but breaking 'em is the best." He grinned wickedly. "All of you think your so invincible, but that's the best part. You make 'em realise they aren't. You see the light of fear in their eyes just before you puff it out." He chuckled. "So great."

Maka felt sick. "And you know who my first one was?" He grinned, his teeth like fangs. "Mine. My Meister. Guy by the name of Novak. What an angel. Oh, he was fun and good. But being a Death Scythe, wooh. Sure, all the power. But no freedom, y'know?" He turned to Soul. "Your Meister, she's got a nice look to her, a pretty face. But, ever wonder what the soul tastes like? Kishin, it's a rough texture, but pure souls." He smacked his lips. "Yum-my. And her's. That one looks nice. Bet it'll be good going down."

He stepped over to Crona, crouching down in front of him. "Now your buddy here, he knows what it's like." The man got an evil glare in his eye. "He misses it."

"STOP IT!" Maka shouted, "You can hurt me all you want, but you leave Crona alone."

"Okay," The man stated succinctly. He took Crona's lower jaw, wrenching his mouth open. The man took his sickle hand, and thrust the blade into Crona's cheek. He turned the sickle, driving the blade through Crona's cheek and into his mouth. Crona screamed in agony. Maka cried out, begging the man to stop._ What happened_, Maka thought,_ why didn't Ragnarok harden the blood?_

"Why did you do that?" Maka asked, sobbing.

"Because, I know how to hurt you," He stated simply, "You're so willing to throw away your own life. So, I hurt someone you like, someone you love. That's when it hurts."

Crona giggled. "You're an idiot," Crona said.

"I am?" The man asked, turning. A bolt of black blood shot up, extending through the man's throat. The blood retreated back into Crona's cheek. Then there was a gurgling laugh. The man stood there, chuckling, blood gurgling up. He keeled over, vomiting blood onto the floor, wiping his mouth. Then Maka truly saw his soul.

"Reave and Reap," The man incanted, "Blood and Gore. Harvest life." He placed his hand on Soul's head. Cut marks began to appear across Soul's face, as the man's own wound healed. When he released Soul, the man's wound was gone. Soul sobbed. It felt like he had died a bit. Not like when Maka got upset about a book, but like actually, physical death. It made him afraid.

"Look's like I've broken your weapon," The man laughed, "Not really sorry, but, meh." He shrugged.

Soul turned his arm into a blade, cutting the rope. "I'm tired of you," He shouted, "And all of your crap!" He swung aggressively at the man, almost indiscriminately. The man just dodged every attack, not even bothering to block or counter. Ragnarok popped out in the confusion, untying Crona.

"You could've shown up sooner," Crona informed him.

"I had things to do," He replied, "Now let's get your girlfriend."

The two untied Maka, who got up, her face moist, her eyes still red from tears.

"Maka..." Crona sounded scared.

"I'm okay," Maka stated, "SOUL!"

"On it," He replied, transforming into a scythe, landing in Maka's hands.

"Two on one?" The man asked, "Well then, this'll be fun. But I like my prey to know their hunter. My name's Armag."

The three began clashing, Armag deflecting all of their blows. It didn't even seem like he was trying to hit them. "Come on, make it fun," He laughed at them, "I've fought brooms better than you." A blow struck into his shoulder. Maka smirked. Suddenly something shot up the blade, exploding out of Armag's shoulder. It struck Maka in the head, knocking Soul out of her grip. Amrag pulled the scythe from his shoulder, flinging it to the ground. "And here I thought I picked a good meal," He whined.

Suddenly, Crona came from behind, impaling Armag on Ragnarok. Armag chuckled malevolently. He dropped himself to the ground, then spun around, launching Crona against the wall, Ragnarok still stuck inside Armag.

"RAGNAROK! BLOOD NEEDLE!" Crona shouted. Black bolts shot out of Armag like a pincushion. Crona tore the blade from the man's chest. "Maka, run!" Crona yelled. She nodded, grabbing Soul and sprinted for the exit. After several moments, Crona reappeared. His cheek was gashed open, large wound exposing the interior of his mouth.

"You okay?" Maka asked, concerned.

"No," He heaved, "No."

* * *

_Day 15_

* * *

**_Maka, 6:00 AM_**

Soul stopped the motorcycle. "We're here," He said. Maka lifted Crona off the back. Thanks to Ragnarok, he wasn't bleeding, but it was taking a lot out of him. They rushed up, ringing the bell. Miss Marie answered.

"Oh, hello," She said, surprised.

"I can't do this anymore," Ragnarok squealed, flopped over Crona's back. Blood began to fall out of his cheek, flowing out his mouth and down his cheeks.

"Oh, my," Miss Marie yelled, "Stein! STEIN!" There was a thumping, Stein flew out the doors, almost tripping over himself.

He examined the wound. Crona coughed, throwing blood onto Stein's cloak. "We'll get him stitched up right away," He said, trying to sound calming, "I promise you, Maka."

Maka nodded, holding back tears.

"I'll be okay," Crona forced out, coughing blood, "I promise."

Maka noticed a severe cut across his chest, a wound he must've gotten during the fight.

"I see it," Stein said, noting her extended hand, "Take his word. He'll be okay."

"Stein's right," Soul put his hand on Maka's shoulder, "He's one tough son of a witch, surprisingly."

Maka let out a little laugh. "That he is," She said, running her hands through Crona's hair before Stein took him in, "That he is..."


	8. Day 24

Day 24

* * *

**_Maka, 5:05 PM_**

Maka sat awkwardly on the a chair by the door, looking out on the party below. Kid was throwing a get-together for everyone. It was Crona's first day out, his wounds having finally healed. The party had been going for nearly an hour, but Crona hadn't arrived.

The door slid open. Soul turned, surprised. "Well," He said gladly, extending his arms, "If it isn't the man of the hour."

"Crona," Maka muttered, shooting up from her chair. "Crona!" She yelled, embracing him.

"Ow," He stated bluntly, "Maka, my chest."

She backed up blushing. "Oh, sorry," She stammered, "Just, you know, happy to see you, and, I mean..."_ Dammit Maka_, She chided herself,_ Stop being such an idiot. You're making a fool of yourself. How do you expect to keep a guy like this?_

"It's okay, Maka," Soul said, trying to calm her.

"Oh, I know," She stuttered, "I mean-"

Crona put a hand on her shoulder. "Maka," He said, "You might want to stop talking for a second."

She smiled, nodding in agreement.

Soul shook his head. "Aren't you two gonna dance?" He asked.

Maka looked at Crona, who had a surprised, frightened look on his face. "No," She answered, "Probably not."

Soul shrugged. "Can he even dance?"

Maka looked surprised, but then her eyes heated up.

"It was just a question," Soul retreated.

Maka turned back to Crona. "M-Maka," He stammered, eyes fixed on the ground.

"Yeah Crona?" Maka said.

"I-I got this for you," He said, stumbling over his words as he lifted a bouquet of white flowers, "I-I hope you like it. Oh, a-and this." He pulled out a book. Maka took the bouquet and book. Her cheeks flushed red. Crona got a scared look on his face._ Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have listened to Mr. Albarn_, He thought,_ She's probably so embarrassed. I don't even think she'll like the book. Dammit Stein, why'd you say that was one she really wanted. She probably has it already._

_How did he-_ Maka thought, her mind racing, heart hurting. Her cheeks burned, and her stomach was ready to explode with butterflies. "Crona," She said, ready to cry, "Crona." She fell to her knees, sobbing intensely. Crona dropped down, holding her. "Crona, Crona." She couldn't find words.

"I'm sorry Maka," Crona stammered, "I-I still have the receipt. I-I can take it back in if you don't want it." The room had mostly gone quiet, the group of friends gathered around the scene.

"No, no," Maka sobbed, "I-" No words came to her. "Crona," She cried again._ Sometimes_, She thought to herself, _I wish he could just be some jerky guy like everyone els_e.

"Oh, well," Crona sputtered, befuddled, "Um, I-I-I, uh, uh." _Get a grip_, He thought,_ You HAVE to learn to deal with this._

_For her._

Maka smiled, laughing between tears. "Why can't you just be some jerk of a guy," She said, tears wetting her cheeks, "Just once. But no," Her voice was thick with sarcasm, "You have to be great to me and get me this." She gently slapped her knee with the book. "Why?"

Crona snapped back, confused. "I-uh," He stammered, "I guess I can. I mean, i-it would be hard, b-but I bet I c-could d-do it."

Maka giggled a bit. She smacked Crona playfully on the head with the book, lifting herself up. "I was being sarcastic," She said, the tears finally leaving, "I don't want you to change." She pecked him on the cheek.

Crona blushed, looking away. He danced his foot on the floor in circles. "You know I don't know how deal with sarcasm, Maka," He said, regaining himself, "So, y-you like it?"

"Yeah," She said, brushing the hair out of Crona's eyes, "I love it." She opened the cover. Maka dropped to the floor.

**_Crona, 5:10 PM_**

Maka had just fainted, Crona dashing to the floor to grab her. She landed on him, his aim off. "Wh-what?" He sputtered in awe, "Did I kill her?" The look of shock was priceless, and there was a small tumble of laughter from the onlookers.

"No, no," Soul reassured him, "She fainted."

"Oh, uh," Crona said, "Is-is that good?"

"I dunno."

"Crona, Soul," Kid said, pushing through the crowd, "Lets get her on the balcony, somewhere less crowded."

The two nodded. They dragged her up and outside onto a balcony. The cool night air blew Maka's ponytails.

"She looks so beautiful," Crona said, smiling.

"I don't get what's the big deal," Blackstar claimed, walking out with the book. Tsubaki followed with the flowers, "It's just some stupid book."

"Gimme," Soul said, extending a hand. He looked over the cover, humming in recognition, then opening to the first page. He threw the book at Crona's head, knocking him over.

"Ow, ow!" Crona exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"You stupid," Soul sputtered, somewhere between aggressive and joking, "It's signed by none other than her FAVORITE AUTHOR!"

"I-I," Crona stammered in defense, "It was?" The look of defense changed to surprise. "I didn't know. I knew she had been talking about the book when I was out. You know. I'd wake up a bit, and she'd just be going on and on about something. And one time she was talking about this book. So I got it."

"How much?" Soul asked.

"Like, I dunno," Crona shrugged, "A hundred-fifty, hundred-sixty."

Soul smacked his forehead. "What did you just say?" He asked, "Hundred sixty?"

"Actually, like, uhh, hundred" He cut himself off for a second "ninety-five?"

Soul shot over, shaking Crona. "ONE NINETY FIVE!" He shouted, "ONE NINETY FIVE!"

"Ye-yeah," Crona stammered.

Soul let go, shaking himself. "Wow," He said, "Just-wow."

"What?" The group turned. It was Maka, who was wiping her eyes. She looked around. "I fainted, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Soul said.

"But-what was 'wow' about?" She asked.

"Promise you won't faint again?" Crona asked, looking over Soul's shoulder.

She giggled. "Of course," She said, a smile crossing her face.

"Well, the book, you see," Crona began, stuttering.

"The book cost a hundred ninety five bucks," Soul stated succinctly.

"Yeah," Crona agreed, "That."

The smile disappeared from her face. Maka charged Crona, shoving Soul out of the way. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" She shouted. Crona bolted away. The rest of the group retreated to the wall as Maka chased Crona around. "SPENDING ONE-NINETY-FIVE ON ME! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" She raised a book.

"I really hope that isn't the one that I just got for you," Crona yelled back. She swung at him. He gave off a little squeal, ducking the blow.

"HOW MUCH WERE THE GODDAM FLOWERS, HUH?" She yelled.

"Only twenty five," He responded.

"THAT WAS RHETORICAL!" She yelled.

"Well you shouldn't ask questions if you don't want an answer," He yelled back.

"Welp, you're really in a pickle this time," Ragnarok said, leaving Crona's back, "Aren't you, little buddy?"

"I'm not little any-" He started. Maka grabbed onto Ragnarok, pulling the two back.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" She raised the book, "SHIT!" The book's spine crashed down onto Crona's head, who let out a loud ouch as he fell down.

"Why can't you just be like normal boys," She asked, her aggravated mood turning to playful, "Why do you have to try so hard?"

Crona glanced at Soul. "Because I'm afraid," He said.

"Of what?"

Crona glanced toward Soul again. "That you'll leave me," He said, a bit surprised that she didn't understand.

"For who?"

"I-uh." Crona grew frightened.

Maka looked over to the rest of the group, waving them off. Kid nodded, ushering the group out.

Maka walked over to him. "Who do you think I'd leave you for?" She asked.

Crona gulped. "Soul," He said quickly.

"Soul?" She inquired. Crona nodded. "Listen to me. Soul and I, we already went down that road. He asked me out, I said no. He's a good guy, but he's just not-" She searched for the term. "My type, you know?"

"I-I guess," Crona muttered.

"Listen to me Crona," Maka said, putting her hands on his shoulders, "I chose to go out with you. There are a hundred other guys I could've gotten a date from, but I chose you. Because you've always been my best friend, and just..." She wracked her mind for more. "I don't know sometimes. It's just something I've never felt about another guy. Sure, you've got your flaws, but that's what makes you all the better. It's kind of inexplicable."

"Is-is that good?" Crona asked. Maka smacked him jokingly on the head.

"Stop worrying," She scolded playfully, "Darn you."

Crona smiled. "Sorry," He apologized.

Maka growled at him, laughing a bit. "Right, uh, yeah." Crona didn't really know what to do or say.

"Come on let's go inside," Maka said, "It's kind of cold out here."

"Yeah," Crona agreed.

**_Soul, 5:20 PM_**

As Crona and Maka reentered, Blackstar nudged Soul. He put the record on, slow waltz music coming on. Even from here, he could see Maka turn an angry gaze on him, the words 'you little' forming on her mouth. Blackstar saw, too, laughing hysterically. Crona tried to turn and leave, but Maka dragged him back in. She stormed over to the two, who were chuckling heavily.

"Are-aren't, aren't you two gonna-gonna d-dance?" Soul inquired, trying to talk over his laughter. Blackstar began laughing even more.

Maka put her hands on her hips. "Maybe we are," She retorted, "What's it to you?"

"I dunno," Blackstar said, trying to calm his laughter. Maka glanced over at Crona, who looked extremely frightened. Her eyes grew hot.

"You jerks," She yelled at the two, smacking Blackstar and nearly hitting Soul on top of the head with one of her books. Crona grabbed her arm.

"Maka," He said, trying to calm her down. He glanced at the two, an air of almost disgust in his eyes. Crona extended his hand. "Would you d-dance with m-me," He stammered, cheeks flushing.

Maka looked at him surprised, but the look changed to a smile. "Yes," She said, grinning, "I'd love to."

Crona smiled in his small way, taking her onto the dance floor. "Get back here you-" Blackstar began, shooting up from the floor. Soul grabbed his elbow.

"Nah," He told Blackstar, "Just watch."

"Huh?" Blackstar inquired.

"Neither really know how to dance," Soul chuckled.

Blackstar's look of befuddlement changed to amusement, grinning wide. "Then this ought to be good," He chuckled.

**_Crona, 5:23 PM_**

_Alright, alright_, Crona thought, mentally preparing himself, _Just, just follow her lead._

"D-do you know how to-to dance, Maka?" Crona asked.

"No, actually," Maka giggled, "Sorry. Though, I think I remember one thing. My dad showed me it, when I was little."

She walked Crona through it, a very simple little dance.

The two danced, Crona's head racing with nervousness. His head raced through a thousand realities, all ending in him somehow screwing everything up and Maka rejecting him._ You'll never be good enough,_ He thought, mentally pounding his own head,_ Not for her. You don't deserve her._

Maka reached up to his face, stroking the wound on his cheek. Crona thrust himself back to reality, where Maka was still his._ And that's what matters,_ He told himself. "Crona," She said, her voice calming him, "It's okay, really, it is."

"Yeah, thanks," Crona said, calming himself.

"How- how's the injury doing?" Maka asked.

Crona smiled. "Good, I guess," He said, steadying his voice, "Stein said the stitches can come out in a month or so, but the wound will always be there."

Maka frowned. "I'm sorry," Maka muttered, "I'm so, so sorry. It's my fault, it really is. He was trying to get to me and-"

"No, it isn't," Crona interrupted, "It really isn't. You didn't know that's what he'd do."

"But I should've!" Maka exclaimed, a tear falling down her cheek, "I should've."

Crona wiped the tear from her face. Maka lifted her head. "You couldn't have know, Maka, it isn't your fault." Crona smiled, the two's eye's locking. Maka and Crona leaned in, tilting their heads. Maka wrapped her hands around Crona._ It isn't my fault,_ She thought, _But I'll kill the one whose fault it is._

Their lips met. Crona's heart thumped as though it was ready to explode. Maka's cheeks flushed bright red, her face feeling as hot as the sun. After what felt like an eternity, they lifted away. Maka grinned, her cheeks flushing even redder. Crona smiled, flustered to all hell._ Oh, god, what now?_ Was the thought flying through both their heads.

A whistle and laughter broke through the awkwardness. Blackstar was laughing heartily as Soul joked about the scene. Maka's cheeks flustered further, this time with a tint of anger. She stormed over, dragging Crona, still not sure about what had just happened, with her.

"What's so funny?" Maka asked.

"SHE LOOKS LIKE A TOMATO!" Blackstar exclaimed, laughing hysterically, pointing at her face. Soul looked up, proceeding to crack up.

"Come on, Crona," Maka huffed, storming off with him in hand.

Maka threw open the door, sitting on the steps to the house. Crona sat down next to her.

"What jerks," She said, "Why do they have to be like that?"

Crona put his arm around her. A tear rolled down her face. "I'm sorry," She apologized.

"Don't be," Crona condoled, "It isn't your fault."

"I guess it isn't," Maka said, smiling.

The two sat and talked for awhile, until Soul finally decided to go home. Maka had to leave with him, as she didn't really want to walk home.


	9. Days 25 & 26

_Day 25_

* * *

**_Eruka, 7:00 AM_**

"Looking at what we have right now," Hydra said, addressing Eruka, Giriko, and Free, "We still need to pick up some slack."

"What?" Giriko inquired angrily, "Don't we already have enough?"

"No," Hydra said calmly, "Not to take on the DWMA. I just don't know where we could get-"

The door slammed open, a man kicking through. "Nice place you got here," He said, walking in, "Well for a ruined castle, you know, all things considered. I mean honestly, what castle is gonna look amazing in this day and age? Well, there is Windsor but, y'know..."

"Who the hell are you?" Giriko inquired, the group all rising.

"That's no way to treat your guests," The man said, "Though, to be honest, it is a great way to treat someone who just broke in." He turned around, examining the door, which lay partially off its hinges. "I guess I am someone who just broke in. Hmm."

"I'll ask again," Giriko growled, raising his leg, chains whirring to life, "Who. The hell. Are. YOU."

"Name's are pretty, aren't they?" The man asked.

"Sure. Now give us yours," Giriko growled furiously.

"Armag," Hydra stated succinctly, "This man's name is Armag."

"Hello," Armag said, waving his hand wide, "Sister. The living one, I presume. Necole was always so prudish. Well, not really, just not fun to get along with. Probably because she never tried killing me. Ah, well, all the easier to get rid of. But in honesty, not really, the whole 'rising from the grave' thing. Not all that fun, to be honest. Never did like killing someone twice."

"Aramg," Hydra said, "You're blabbering again."

"Killing two hundred innocent people to protect their sister, who's really just out to kill them does that to people," He said, the calmness in his voice eerie, "I mean, honestly, what a great relationship we had growing up. And then there was that boyfriend you had. Oh, he was fun to gut. But tasted... wrong. Bad souls do that. But good souls, yummy!"

"Armag," Hydra pried his attention to her, "Why are you here."

"Well, not to kill you," He defended himself, "But you've got a plan to get me several hundred delicious meister souls. Well, really, you just want the DWMA out of the way, but should I help you, Miss Pretty will get another Kishin!" He gestured toward Eruka when he said Miss Pretty.

"I say we gut 'im," Giriko chimed in.

"Agreed," Hydra said.

Attacks were made towards him, a blow from one of Hydra's snakes impaling him.

"You never do learn, do you?" Armag gurgled. He grabbed hold of the snake, inciting something. A blast like fire shot of Hydra's spine, as her face felt like it was being gashed into with knives. The snake pulled away, and the wound healed.

"How's that," He said, extending his arms, hands transforming into sickle blades, "Autonomous weapon, and a Witch? Ohh, it just gets better, don't it? So, you still wanna gut me? Go ahead. It'll only end up killing you."

"So, what do you propose?" Eruka inquired, stepping between the rest and Armag.

Armag grinned, lowering his arms. He chuckled.

**_Maka, 8:20 AM_**

The court felt strangely empty. "Where the heck is Kid?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, they haven't shown up today," Tsubaki said, "And he always shows up at eight."

"Maybe they went out on something," Maka suggested, Crona in hand.

"They aren't going on any mission without me," Blackstar exclaimed, "If it's important enough for a Reaper, then I've gotta be there!"

"I don't know, Blackstar," Tsubaki said, calming him, "They could be going after that daemon sword Maka told us about. The one that hurt Crona."

"All the more reason to go," Blackstar said, "First, they're going after a DAEMON SWORD. I mean, how many chances do you get at one of those? And, the bastard hurt Crona. No one, and I mean NO ONE, hurts my friends. Except maybe me. Sometimes." Blackstar scratched the back of his head. "And it actually makes it worse. By hurting Crona, he also hurt Maka. So, he hurt TWO of my friends." His self-absorbed demeanour was gone now. "Tsubaki. We're gonna kill this guy, you know that right?"

Tsubaki looked surprised for a second. She regained herself, nodding in agreement. "Alright then," She said, "Where to?"

"I can help you find them," Maka said, "But I'm not going."

"Why?" Soul asked, "Don't you wanna kill this guy too?"

"I do," She said. Her hold on Crona's hand tightened. "But I can't get Crona hurt again. This guy's a daemon sword, a dark weapon, or nearly, at least."

"Maka," Crona pleaded, returning her grip, "I don't have to go."

"She wants to be here, with you," Soul sighed, "And going, she could get hurt. Maybe die."

Maka turned to Crona. "Then I'll go with you," Crona said, his expression set, "I'll be there with you." Maka smiled.

"So, are you two coming or what?" Blackstar asked.

"Of course we are, idiot," Soul retorted.

Maka grinned, holding Crona tight._ He'll be there_, She thought,_ To the end. I just know it._

**_Kid, 8:50 AM_**

"You know they're probably going to follow you, right?" Liz asked. Kid ducked another branch. "Y'know you fly lower, or maybe just go on the ground."

Kid dodged a limb. "Yes, and yes," He said, keeping his calm, "It wouldn't be any better on the ground, to be honest. And that's how they'll expect us to come."

"Who are 'they', anyways?" Liz inquired, "You never told us."

"They're a group called 'Omega'," Kid answered, "My father says they've been causing some trouble recently, but he was very vague. I don't like that, but I think this is supposed to be my responsibility."

"Your dad really is thrusting it all on you now, isn't he?" Liz said.

"He actually isn't, thank you," Kid snapped.

"Sorry," Liz apologized, "Its just- I'm concerned. You say it's all fine, but it's taking its strain on you. Maybe you aren't ready."

"Do you think my father was ready when Asura turned to a Kishin?" Kid snapped, "Do you think he was ready when Asura reawoke? No, so I have to be ready to be unprepared for things."

"Yeah, sorry," Liz retreated.

"Anyway, this 'Omega' group is supposedly trying to acquire Meister souls," Kid continued, "We've lost two to them already. I think this has to do with the Armag character Maka, Soul, and Crona mentioned."

"So, what're we doing here," Liz asked, her voice a sad monotone.

"They have a third right now," Kid replied, "Hiro."

Liz's head raised in the emptiness. "Hiro?"

"Yes, the Hiro," Kid answered, "The one who had Excalibur." Kid's face contorted in pain for a second.

"Well then," Liz said, her voice leaving the monotone behind, "Let's get him out of there."

"Exactly," Kid said, "And Liz."

"Yeah?" Liz answered, a bit surprised.

"I know when I'm being pushed to my limit," Kid said, not scolding, but trying to be kind.

_Yeah_, Liz thought sarcastically,_ Right._

**_Soul, 10:00 AM_**

The group trudged on, Maka leading the way, dragging Crona by the hand. "Can you see them yet?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, they're faint, though," Maka answered, "They're moving fast."

"Told you we shoulda brought the bike," Soul smirked.

"Shut up, Soul," Maka joked.

Soul smiled. Crona's feet grew tired. They had been sprinting for a while. There was a rustle up ahead. Maka slid to a stop, letting go of Crona. She turned to Soul, who nodded, changing into a scythe, landing in her hands. Crona followed suit, extending his arm, Ragnarok forming in his hands. Maka crouched low, trying to see what had caused the rustle.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and a body fell through the foliage ahead. "Arachnaphobia?" Maka whispered, confused.

The body had the unmistakable mask. But then who was the killer?

"I told you it wasn't a meister," A voice said, a figure stepping forward, a pistol raised, barrel smoking.

"I thought so," Another said, stepping out.

"No you didn't," The first retorted, "You specifically said 'he looks like a meister'."

"Maybe I did," The second answered, "What of it?"

"You're a freaking idiot, you know that?"

"Not really, but then again, who cares?"

Maka stepped forward. "Looking for meisters, eh?" She inquired the two.

"And what are you supposed to be?" One of the men asked.

"My name's Maka," She said, lowering her head, bracing her stance, "I'm a scythe meister."

"And who's your friend?" The other asked, "Crouching mantis here." He gestured to where Crona was crouched.

"Crona, Daemon Swordsman," Maka answered. Crona picked himself up, standing tall.

"Two meisters, eh?" One of the men said, laughing, "That's just what we needed. Alex."

The other transformed, landing in the man's hand as a sword.

"Never fought another meister-" Maka began. Crona slunked down.

"I'm here," Crona said feebly, "I AM real."

Maka giggled. "Yeah, you two can giggle all you want," The man said, "I just want to hear your blood gurgle." He chuckled. He pointed the blade at Maka, and there was a large bang. Maka spun Soul, deflecting the shot.

"A gun-sword?" Soul asked, befuddled, "No fair."

"Nothings fair, kid," The man responded, firing another shot. Maka deflected it again.

"Forgetting someone?" Crona inquired, swinging down from behind. The man blocked the blow, twisting round. He carried through with a punch, hitting Crona in the jaw.

"CRONA!" Maka yelled.

"Keep it together, Maka," Soul growled.

She swung wide, catching the man's blade as it swung round with his body, blocking it from striking Crona. The two exchanged blows, Crona joining in on the assault.

"Two on one," The man joked, "No fair."

"Life isn't fair," Crona growled, shoving his blade through the mans chest. The man's body exploded outwards, 'Alex' dropping to the ground. A glowing red ball was all that was left. The weapon transformed, scampering off.

Crona lifted the little orb. "You want it?" He asked, handing it to Maka. She blushed.

"I-I guess," She said, a bit embarrassed.

"Ah, no," Soul said, appearing from the blade of the scythe, "Fine, BLACKSTAR!"

Blackstar jumped down, taking the soul out of Soul's hand, tossing it to Tsubaki. "Ha!" He chuckled, triumphant, "I knew it'd happen like that."

"No you didn't," Tsubaki corrected, "You were sure Crona was dead."

Blackstar turned angrily to Tsubaki, who realised her mistake. "I mean-" She began, a little too late. Maka's hand smashed down on Blackstar's head.

"YOU SAID WHAT!" She yelled angrily.

"Keep it down, Maka," Soul said, "We don't know if there are more."

"Yeah, sorry," Maka apologized.

"Alright then, still got the trail?" Soul asked.

"Yeah," Maka nodded, "This way."

The group followed her, disappearing into the foliage.

**_Kid, 12:30 PM_**

Kid slunked through the doorway. "Not really inconspicuous," He muttered. The entrance hadn't been disguised very well, and there was no one there to protect the place.

"Yeah, maybe we should turn around now," Liz said, a bit frightened.

"Why?" Patti asked.

"Because usually when something isn't guarded, it's a trap," Liz answered.

"That IS logical," Kid said, sprinting through the doorway, "Better to get the drop on th-"

A door slammed down behind them, light flooding the pitch-black room as overhead lamps turned on. Kid shielded his eyes, the light blinding for a moment, eyes adjusting. "Told you," Liz scolded.

"Yeah, yeah," Kid retorted.

There was a slow clapping from the back of the room. "Well done, my friend, well done," A voice said, it's body strolling around a corner at the end of the room, "I knew you'd come. Kill two kids, capture a third. Some meister's gonna show up." Even as a silhouette, Kid could tell he was grinning.

"So you're the one-" Kid began.

"Yes, mwah-hah-hah," The figure said sarcastically, "It is I, the evil Armag. Can I just kill you now?"

"The other's said you like to blabber," Kid said, bracing.

"Oh, yeah, that," Armag said, scratching his head, "Not really in the mood. But-" He stopped. "Ooh, you're nice. A Reaper." He licked his lips. "Sounds tasty." Kid raised Liz and Patti, squeezing the triggers. Armag took the shots, falling back onto the ground.

"You know what's fun?" He asked, standing back up, "Pain." He reached in his mouth. Kid couldn't fully see, but there was a spurt of blood out the side of Armag's cheek. Armag took his hand out of his mouth, having turned it into a sickle. "You ever notice that? No one wants it, but they get it, and then..." He trailed off, shooting forward, launching himself into a rain of shots from Kid. "And then it feels good." Armag's head shot up. A hooked chain of blood shot from the hole in his cheek, knocking Liz out of Kid's hand.

"KID!" She shouted, transforming back. Kid tossed Patti over. _Even now he can't fight without both of us?_ She thought to herself,_ I've seen bad, but this is probably the worst._

The chain shot around Kid's neck, lifting him up. "I think I might have your friends for dinner," Armag said, grinning, "Want to join us."

Kid struggled, trying to free himself. "LIZ!" He shouted, "Shoot!"

Liz froze. Chains shot down from the ceiling, wrapping around her and Kid's arms. They pulled the two up, leaving them dangling. "Dammit, Liz," Kid chastised. His voice was hostile, blaming.

Patti was promptly pulled up, too. "Oh, you three look like a painting," Armag crooned.

"What do you want with us?" Kid asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Armag smiled, blood dripping into his mouth. "You really wanna know?" He inquired back.

"Why are you killing meisters?" Kid asked.

"'Cause it's fun," Armag said, an insane look in his eyes, "Because I hate everything, and getting rid of some it means there's less to hate." He smiled wildly.

"Which is fun."

**_Maka, 1:00 PM_**

Crona collapsed to the ground, heaving. He clawed at his chest, coughing. "I can't," He choked, "I can't. No more."

"What? What's wrong?" Soul asked, the group stopping.

"The wound," Crona wheezed, "It-I can't, it hurts too much. It feels like it's tearing open."

"Blackstar, Tsubaki, you two go on ahead," Maka said, "We'll catch up."

The two nodded before continuing on. Crona collapsed on the ground, heaving. Maka knelt down next to him. He smiled, running his hands through her hair. Soul sat on a log.

"I guess I'll keep an eye out," He suggested.

"Thank you," Maka said, smiling. She pulled a book out of her coat, opening it up. She sat down next to Crona, about to start reading. She felt something grab her arm. Crona tugged on her sleeve.

"Can you read to me?" He asked, smiling, "I've never really had someone read me a story. I don't want to just sit here for however long."

Maka nodded, flipping to the first page. She began reading, Crona staring up at the sky, listening.

**_Kid, 6:00 PM_**

Armag paced around on the floor below them. "Are you ever going to do something with us or what?" Liz asked, a bit apprehensive.

"You know," Armag said, spinning round, "You guys are no fun. You aren't even trying to find a way out. No master escape plan, nothing. I mean, seriously, you're a Reaper." Armag's face lit up. "Why don't we play a game!" Patti looked intrigued. "We'll have dinner!" Armag ran out of the room, returning with a small, square, white table. He set it up, putting a cloth over it and everything, setting out plates.

"Dinner'll be ready in a few," He said, sprinting out of the room.

"What the-" Kid began.

"What is with this guy?" Liz asked, confused.

"I have no idea," Kid said, "I mean, he's nearly a Daemon Sword, but this. It's- not right."

"Haha," Armag laughed around the corner, bringing plates of food, "Not right, yeah. Guess you could say that. But really, let's have dinner. Perfect time to talk anything over, right?"

He sat down, the three lowering down into chairs. The chains wrapped around their chests, leaving their arms free. "Eat," Armag said, gesturing to the food.

"What's this?" Patti asked, poking a little brown bag, "And why didn't Kid get one?"

"Glad you asked," Armag laughed, "This is the game. This is 'dinner'."

"Dinner is the game?" Kid asked, confused.

"To an extent," Armag grinned, unraveling the bags. Two pure souls floated before Patti and Liz. "See, here's how it works. These two have to make a decision. Either eat the pure soul, or don't. If they don't, I get it. Oh, and, I'm at ninety-seven Meister souls. So, eat."

"What if I try to claim them?" Kid asked.

"Then I kill you and your friends and take all your souls." Armag slid back in his chair, picking up a piece of chicken. "No rush, though. Just, make your decision."

_Dammit_, Kid thought, _This guy's a lot smarter than I thought. But why? That's my real question._

_Is he trying to prove something here?_


End file.
